elementchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Element 119 (novel)
When an alien spacecraft crash lands near Kevin's new neighborhood, he and his friends find themselves caught up in a battle between two extraterrestrial species. Follow Kevin, Cub, and Sheila as they travel into the depths of space, racing against time to save the world from a dangerous substance - Element 119. ''Prologue'' Deep in the dark depths of outer space, there are wormholes. And beyond those wormholes, there are other dimensions and worlds. One of the worlds is Zyfare, and Alien world byond ours. The life forms there are called "Zyfarians". They were launching another kongro plane (what we call alien space ships) into another wormhole. The saucer took off perfectly; it entered the wormhole very slowly and carefully. Though Zyfarians are correct, all calculations correct every time, they still could lose control. Kongro planes were more high-tech than any human invention. They also were easier to lose control. And entering a vortex is hard in the first place. Anything could go wrong. It could short circuit, or cause an EMP, or even explode. So the Kongro entered the wormhole with caution. Suddenly, a yellow light struck out of the vortex, almost like lightning. It hit the ship! But how? "Peth canda nuby zee ty!" exclaimed the captain. "Peth canda nuby zee ty" is a Zyfarian phrase for "we've been hit". A red light on the saucer started to flash and buzz, telling the other Zyfarians something went wrong. But it was too late. The wormhole swallowed them up to another dimension. They at least made it past the Sinthonians, evile aliens who wanted to make it against the law to dimension travel. The Zyfarians thought humans were stupid, just a waste of lower life forms. But little did they know, humans had caught them in Roswell, Area 51, and even in Marfa. Zyfarians are more intelligent in science than us, but we know more when it comes to music, history and language. The next thing the aliens knew was that they were hurtling towards the Milky Way at four million miles per second. There was a flash of colors, particularly red, green, purple, and blue. But things happened so quickly that no one had time to notice. Intelligent creatures, but not intelligent enough, the Zyfarians fought for control. A vague and distant light grew in the distance. It was blue. It was white. It was brown and green. It was Earth. And the gravitational pull was sucking them in. There was nothing to do. All hope was lost. But one alien didn't think so. His name was Pipnoid and he had hope. Grasping onto a cord for dear life, he reached out with his other hand and grabbed a Zyfarian electronics utensil. Then he jabbed it into a nearby circuit box, feeding it more voltage. Sparks shattered everywhere. In only a matter of minutes, they would fry up like potatoes and disintegrate into the Earth's atmosphere leaving the ship behind to implode. Pipnoid tried a second time, again driving the wire into the cirtuit box, this time with two utensils. More sparks and a flame of orange and red threw him back. This was shen he lost hope. They were going to die. Ashes, ashes we all fall down. ﻿ ﻿